IG window units are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,632,491, 6,014,872; 5,800,933; 5,784,853; 5,557,462; 5,514,476; 5,308,662; 5,306,547; and 5,156,894, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. An IG window unit typically includes at least first and second substrates spaced apart from one another by at least one spacer and/or seal. The gap or space between the spaced apart substrates may or may not be filled with a gas (e.g., argon) and/or evacuated to a pressure less than atmospheric pressure in different instances.
Many conventional IG window units include a solar management coating (e.g., multi-layer coating for reflecting at least some infrared radiation) on an interior surface of one of the two substrates. Such IG units enable significant amounts of infrared (IR) radiation to be blocked so that it does not reach the interior of the building (apartment, house, office building, or the like).
Unfortunately, bird collisions with such windows represent a significant problem. For instance, in Chicago certain buildings (e.g., skyscrapers) are located in migratory bird paths. Birds flying along these paths repeatedly run into these buildings because they cannot see the windows of the building. This results in thousands of bird deaths, especially during seasons of bird migration.
Conventional ways of reducing bird collisions with windows include the use of nets, decals, or frit. However, these solutions are considered ineffective because of the aesthetic impact on the architecture and/or because they do not work as they do not make the glass more visible to birds.
In view of the above, it will be appreciated that there exists a need in the art for improved windows which can prevent or reduce bird collisions therewith.